


The Wisdom of Cats

by nikolaschika



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikolaschika/pseuds/nikolaschika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>偶然的一次太空现象对Spock产生了深远的影响，也掀开了科学家试图在他生前便掩埋的秘密。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wisdom of Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wisdom of Cats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/658918) by [Janice_Lester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janice_Lester/pseuds/Janice_Lester). 



James T. Kirk舰长盯着镜子皱起眉。这绝对不是灯光问题。他的眼睛 _的确_ 看起来，好吧，有点像绿色。或者棕色。“榛色”，他想他的母亲会说。无论昨晚他灌下了多少苦艾酒都无疑不可能改变他瞳孔的颜色，甚至是那瓶他们开来庆祝最近难得的逃出生天的好玩意儿。  
  
 _最好无害_ ，Kirk想。一手捶下通讯开关，另一手去够自己金色的制服。“Bones？”  
  
一脸忙碌的McCoy医生出现在屏幕上。“这真不是个好时机，Jim，所以如果你只是要宿醉的药剂我只能建议——”  
  
“不是。Bones，我的眼睛颜色变了。”  
  
“真的？”那头的人意外地毫无反应。“听着，我刚刚收到报告，十二号甲板上有船员发现死亡，正准备找你。你最好下来跟我汇合，假设那眼睛的事情死不了人？”  
  
“两分钟。”  
  
Bones一言不发结束了连接。  
  
Kirk不喜欢听到 _船员发现死亡_ ，但至少不是 _船员发现被谋杀_ ，对吧？真积极。他套上上衣，检查一下鞋子还没脏到非擦不可的地步（他可不可以找个农民帮他干这个？基于这能给他挤出更多时间管理舰艇这个理由？）以及头发一丝不乱。九十秒之后，他踏上了开往十二号甲板的高速电梯。  
  
“十二号甲板”作为方向足够明确；结果，那死去的船员就正瘫在电梯门口，仿佛死前正等着电梯。Bones伏在他身上，用探测器在那红衣的上方检测着。  
  
“Green少尉，”Kirk喃喃，大量那苍白的脸和鬓角。“他才多少，二十？”  
  
“他死了，没别的。”他掀起那男人的眼脸，自言自语。  
  
“自然死亡？”  
  
“不大可能。他上个月的例行体检，健美得像把小提琴*。健康得 _完美_ 。那个抬担架的白痴去哪了？”  
  
*指曲线相似  
  
***  
  
Kirk在医疗室待着看医生工作，直觉这事关重大。尸检的每个步骤，每一份新检测结果，都让Bones显得愈加不安起来。  
  
“这不可能，”McCoy最终说道，他把腰靠在空着的尸检台上。  
  
“什么？”  
  
Bones皱起眉，看起来比实际要老上十五岁。“那男人——”他指了指，以免Jim已经忘掉了。“死于典型的婴幼儿戴萨克斯症。”  
  
“婴幼儿？”  
  
“这对于大至六岁左右的婴儿是致命的——或者说会是致命的，如果还有人真的患上这个病。Green上周才好好的。好像他五分钟内经历了整个漫长而缓慢的衰变。这不可能。我得花时间研究他整个病史。来么？”  
  
然而，从尸检室到McCoy的办公室得经过医疗室的主病房，那里挤满了明显需要治疗的人们。人声 _鼎沸_ ，这样无序的状态让Kirk十分恼火。他两根手指塞到嘴里吹了一声刺耳的口哨。  
  
“对，”等房间安静下来奇怪地看着他，他叫道。“这里怎么回事？”  
  
一位护士和另一位医生——Chapel和M”Benga，Kirk的大脑如常一瞬间工作起来——从人群中走出。  
  
“他们半个小时前就开始涌来，医生。”Chapel沉痛地说。“这些只是在门诊的部分。”  
  
“他们怎么了？”  
  
“各种各样的原因。Smith少尉的鼻子变形了，他说。Benson忽然近视了。”  
  
“好几个比他们昨天明显变高或者变矮。”M’Benga补充。“Jones忽然发现了三颗本应撞碎了的槽牙。而在另一个病房里——”  
  
等到情况 _真的_ 变得非常忙碌，Bones把他赶走了。  
  
考虑到很大一部分的船员似乎都聚集在医疗室急需看护，Kirk想比起在医疗室傻等答案，他也应该干点更加重要的事情。如有情况McCoy会告诉他的，于是他只身前往舰桥。  
  
***  
  
“Spock在这里，”下午，Bones把舰长拉到走廊尽头的一个小房间，悄声说道。“得稳住他，他有点……激动。”他打开门锁，两人双双踏入。  
  
Spock平整地躺在检验台上，房间里只能听见他轻柔的呼吸，和监控设备唧唧的响声。  
  
Kirk走近些，俯视那张他熟悉的大副的脸庞，他瓦肯的尖耳变成了奇怪的，长着黑毛的猫耳。Kirk发现这双新的耳朵比原来的那副还要令人更有碰触的欲望，而Spock原来的耳朵已经是他见过最性感的耳朵没有之一。  
  
“他——我的意思是，你说他‘激动’——？”  
  
Bones装模作样地检查了一番那些Kirk非常清楚是自我检修的仪器。“他看起来充满压力，很情绪化——相对Spock而言——但他还是 _他_ 。我们应该到我办公室谈，Jim。只是觉得你会想看看他。”  
  
Kirk又徘徊了一分多钟，觉得如果是他的其他船员他会直接接触，握握手，拍拍额头，但这是Spock，那就不大合适了，不是么？感觉就像在他失去意识的时候趁机占他便宜，侵犯他对肌肤接触的忌讳——好吧，至少Spock会这么看。  
  
于是他沉默着跟在McCoy身后走出房间，穿过走廊，经过主医疗室——现在只剩几位病人了——来到他的好医生的办公室。  
  
当他注意到Bones一眼也没扫那个波本的酒瓶，他知道对方是认真的。他们坐下。Kirk等着。终于，Bones似乎在桌子上敲了足够长时间的手指，开始说出他的秘密。  
  
“我得说明，我接下来说的话完全是作为一个医生对他的舰长说的，好吧？将可能影响到船员和舰艇安全的信息告诉你是我的工作，而你的工作则是别拿病人的绝密资料到处闲扯，除非是为了大局着想，听懂了没？”  
  
Kirk沉重地点头。总有一天，他会知道，这种事在他们之间心照不宣。而现在，他并不准备冒犯这个提醒。  
  
“八到十个小时前，有什么东西影响了整艘舰艇，Jim。我现在发现，它移除了人们在幼儿时期进行过的一些医疗手术。你的眼睛，比如说。昨天你还长着完美的蓝眼睛，今天就完全变成了榛色。这没录入你的档案，但我打赌你妈妈在生下你不久后就改变了它们的颜色。对婴儿来说这是非常安全也并不昂贵的手术，你只需改变眼睛和眼周的些许基因。但这只是整形，你的榛色瞳仁仍会遗传。”他停顿一下，明显期待着对方的爆发。  
  
“我妈给我眼睛做过整形？她不喜欢那个颜色？”让她想起谁？不 _足以_ 让她想起谁？对，就是这样没错。  
  
“那只是我的猜测。人们总是这么干。然后就是Smith。她的基因改造 _是_ 记入了档案的。在入校之前不久她给自己的鼻子整过形。高质量的，昂贵的基因改造，无需开刀，没有疤痕。但她今早醒来发现自己变回了原来的鼻子，明显不大高兴。”  
  
“而Green患有戴萨克斯，但在他甚至还未出世之前就被探测而且治愈了。”  
  
“嗯哼。而且因为某种原因，这种一夜之间的改变不但让他的身体无法正确分解神经节苷脂，还让从他出生到现在应该积累起来的伤害在几分钟内全部爆发出来。你想要我的建议，Jim， 你就该翻遍所有传感器档案，搞清楚到底发生了什么，什么时候发生的，以及我们该怎么见鬼地保证它不会再次重演。”  
  
Kirk的第一反应是立刻让Spock着手。但Spock，明显，并不在最佳状态。  
  
“恩，那么Spock怎么了？那对猫耳？”  
  
Bones叹口气向后靠在椅背上。“不只是他的耳朵。他的基因组被大幅改动了。远远超出了地球人的所能。但话说回头，那家伙的出生就已经涉及了一堆重大的科学问题。你看，据我的了解，瓦肯人在实验室培养他的时候得到了意料之外的结果。我想我也不确定他的基因缺陷不是来源于什么非人类又非瓦肯基因的愚蠢试验。但我猜，在进化过程中，瓦肯大概有过某种猫形态的祖先，就像我们追溯到早期也有过猿人样的祖先一样。”  
  
“他的档案里没有早期基因改造的记录？”  
  
“没。甚至他怎么被怀胎的都没两个字。而且在我们和他谈话，判断他的心智受影响的成都之前，打给新瓦肯也不合适。”  
  
不知为何，Spock的心智“受影响”的念头比要给可怜的死去的Green少尉的父母写信还要让Jim感到困扰。这大概不是一个舰长该有的态度，但这是事实。  
  
“开心点，Bones。继续给我报告。还有，去睡个觉，好吧？”  
  
“当然，为什么不呢，Kirk _医生_ 。”  
  
Jim等到对方转过身，咧嘴笑起来。  
  
***  
  
Spock醒了之后，发现自己的嗅觉产生了变化。他试图伸展筋骨，立刻意识到自己在医疗室的某处，全身被束缚着。一声奇怪的，挫败的低吼从胸中升起。他闭上眼，暗自重复安抚的语句，成功将挫败感压抑下去。  
  
“护士？”他叫道，不知为何本能地感应到他附近的是个女人，Chapel。  
  
自然，门开了，Chapel护士走进来。她的视线在他身上游走几秒，冷冰的脸破开一个微笑。“Spock先生。”她叫。“还在像消除半衰期那样遵守着每个小规则呢，我懂了。”  
  
Spock得出了显而易见的结论。“我被强制进入昏迷了？”  
  
她发出细小的笑声。“McCoy医生称你‘不合作’。我会找他来，很快，他想和你说话。你需要点什么么？饮料，也许？”  
  
即便他并不口渴，Spock体内有种无法抵抗摄入水分的力量。他接受了递过来的吸管，吸了几口水。  
  
Chapel笑着把杯子放到一边。接着她伸出手，Spock没来得及抗议。她挠了挠他的耳朵。而它 _抽动_ 了一下。  
  
明显，这里发生了什么不寻常的事。  
  
***  
 **  
**为这个规模的情况做简单 _报告_ 的文书工作明显是铺天盖地，Kirk叹着气做着记录，骂了一句，或者七句娘。伤亡，船员无法正常轮班因为受伤或者/以及死亡，更别提隐形的不可估量的飞行风险，全部都得在对应的星舰表格上用规定的字体和大小以及合适的字体记录/归类/解释/排除/形容/胡扯。这可不像大学里，有张贴这些表格的正确格式对比，而要是把它们弄混了，可能又会带来其他要填的表。最好把每一张都当成死敌一样仔细检查，然后一阵见血地把所有错误戳死。  
  
他已经忙活了两个小时，却一点没有自己在赢的感觉，因此听见门铃响起，他抬起头，大大松了口气。  
  
“门开着，”他叫道。  
  
门打开，Spock走了进来。真的很难不去看向那对耳朵——然而，他很快发现，更难的是不去盯着那条垂在他身后的黑色，毛茸茸的长尾巴。  
  
“你好啊，Spock。你可以离开医疗室了？你还，恩——”他示意对方身上的证据。  
  
Spock庄重地微微点头。“猫怪的遗传必须在子宫内立刻处理，这是我的年代瓦肯上的常规行为。可以看出我的情况在我出生前就以被探测到并且治愈，而我们最近的……事故移除了一些极端复杂和宽泛的基因改造。由于我已发育成熟，手术需要改变我体内的每一个细胞，这即便对瓦肯科学家而言也过于复杂。”  
  
一阵令人不安的停顿，仿佛是他忽然想起这世上尚存的瓦肯科学家已寥寥无几。  
  
但Kirk还卡在，“猫怪？”  
  
Spock的尾巴不悦地摇摆一下，先是摆到他身体的左侧，又甩到右侧。“瓦肯人近代的祖先之一是一种与你们地球上猫科动物并无太大异常的生物。”  
  
Kirk忍不住笑起来。“你的祖爷爷是只甜软的小奶猫妖？”  
  
Spock，自然，没有表现出明显的情绪反应，只是简单回答他的问题。“我的遗传祖父是一个瓦肯人，他的祖父也一样。然而，要是你将任何瓦肯家族链往前追述大约一千万年，你会发现一种某些程度上类似豹子，但体型较其要小的生物。  
  
“好的，懂了。”  
  
“偶尔会有……返祖现象。”  
  
“就像你这样？我的意思是，你现在这样？”  
  
“据我所闻如此。然而，在胎儿时期探测和纠正病情的技术已经沿用了很多代。”  
  
Kirk思考着。“可是他们都没告诉你？我的意思是，你爸妈没告诉你你原来是个‘猫怪’？”  
  
“我不理解这样做的逻辑所在。情况已被纠正。我无论在外形或性格都不再是一个猫怪，同时也极少，如果尚有残余，有那种缺陷基因会遗传到我的下一代——自然，他也会受到与我同样的产前扫描与治疗。”  
  
“我明白了。难堪的问题解决了，不用再和那娃提起。”  
  
Spock挑起一边眉毛。“你并不赞同？”  
  
Kirk耸肩，即便他承认他也许有些不同意这样的做法。“轮不到我来说。不过，这有什么见不得人的？”  
  
Spock看起来像是非常不想回答。他的尾巴，现在直直地竖在他的背后，可以从肩膀上看到它的尖端微微后翘。然而，最终，他开口。“猫怪某种程度上……喜怒无常。猫科动物的本能会消弱一个人逻辑思考的能力。”  
  
“明白了。所以你是告诉我你不适合工作了？”  
  
这明显影响了Spock。他站直身子，即便他几乎也从未放松过，然后对他的上级露出一个比冷漠更冷漠的表情。“正正相反，舰长，我现已完全准备好回到岗位。”  
  
Kirk实在忍不住，刺激道。“真的？我不会发现你在科学室里吐满毛球，或者抓碎别人的制服裤腿？”  
  
“当然不。”  
  
“不会忽然浑身发痛，随便在手下的床上睡着，或者在舰桥上咕噜地叫？”  
  
“舰长——”  
  
好吧，那明显是炸毛的反应。坏舰长。坏坏。  
  
“没关系，Spock。我确定McCoy医生批准了你重新工作？那么欢迎回来。大家都想你。”  
  
Spock略为正式地点点头。“谢谢你，长官。”然后转身离开，他一如以往地像猫科动物一般优雅地迈步，黑色的长尾巴在身后摇晃着。  
  
***  
  
Spock有点……暴躁，Kirk想。他比往常对调戏的容忍度更低了，很快进入那个‘我是瓦肯人我才没有生气我只是马上要回到岗位了’的生气状态。他的尾巴，奇妙地从标准的星际制服里显露出来，每当有人靠得太近就不高兴地前后摆动着。除了Kirk自己，不知什么原因。如果他跑去看他的科学官都在干什么，Spock会如同地心吸力一样向他靠过来，尾巴安静地低垂着。  
  
Spock的耳朵会对应声音而扭动，有些是Kirk无法听见的声音，同时强音则会让他畏缩。Spock为在舰桥上喷浓香水的不合理性教育了Baker少尉一番，即使Kirk的鼻子几乎闻不到那种香味。（他最近教训的人有点多，特别是用餐时间。Kirk怀疑对方正在尽力抗争一种忽如其来的有违瓦肯风俗的吃鱼欲望。）在外出任务时，Spock似乎忽然开发出了追踪的技巧。明显地，Spock的某些感官因这次小小的转变而敏锐不少。所以也不算太糟，真的。  
  
这一切都在 **那次事故** 的两周后完全改变了。Spock开始盯着他，以及经常与他擦肩而过，次数多到不可能是意外所为。他还在他们下象棋的时间放了Kirk的飞机，因为他 _需要冥想_ 。他不知道，夸张点说，这样的行为是否意味着Spock忽然讨厌他了还是怎么。如果Spock是人类……但Spock不是人类。他甚至都不是半瓦肯了，不完全是。Spock是独一无二的。Spock就只是Spock。而他已经一点也无法理解这个人——瓦肯星人——猫——随便什么的脑子里在想什么。  
  
***  
  
眼前符合逻辑的行为只有一种，Spock沉思着，默默跟踪舰长走过 _USS_ _企业号_ 的走廊。本能，比人类，比瓦肯人更强烈的本能，催促着他进行交配，繁衍。这是令人不便的，而且也令人恼怒，但这种需求压过了一切，让他难以回想起自己介意的理由。同时，他现在是一种独特的类人高等生物仅存的唯一个体，因此寻找配偶并孕育新生是他作为这个物种的义务所在。本能告诉他孕育新生并无困难，而逻辑告诉他听从本能。至少，他以为那是逻辑。清晰地思考这些事变得令人意外地困难。Spock边走边轻微晃晃全身，甩去那些过于繁重的思维的滋扰，他已经决定了。他要繁殖。  
  
他对配偶的挑选也是，合乎逻辑的的。他意图选择的配偶积极争取掌控权，成功担任了一个大群体的领导者，以强大的气魄维护自己的权益，在遭受巨大创伤的同时还能保有理性行动的能力，有着完美的健康体质，同时——从他进行的频率上判断——交配能力并无障碍。在此时此刻再找不到更好的人选，而Spock无意离开他已经十分宽泛的领土再进行寻找。  
  
时机正完美。Spock感觉自己正处于饱足状态，这大概会维持几天时间。与此同时，这艘舰艇当下正在运送货物，至少要一周才能完成任务。舰长会趁这段时间重新分配任务，让高级军官们能够休息，把责任暂时转交到新人手里。Spock认为这个决策是英明的，这也证明了舰长决策的能力和魅力的构成——  
  
“那么，你要进来么？”Kirk在离他房门不远的墙边闲逛，明显对见到他并不意外。  
  
Spock定住了，耳朵打个转，垂下来。他扬起眉  
  
舰长笑起来。“你知道，你不用偷偷跟着我。我对你向来无任欢迎。”他打开门锁走进房里。  
  
Spock跟上去。舰长显然计划给予配合。Spock试图鼓励这种态度，一下把那个健壮的人类推到墙上深入的亲吻起来。Spock体内的情欲燃起来，让他在自己配偶的腰上摩擦着他的勃起，在寻求着快感。  
  
一只手抓住他的头发，轻轻拉扯。Spock让他的舰长找回呼吸。  
  
“恩，好吧，”舰长设法没用扬眉却依然表达出了疑问语气。他的脸颊更鲜艳了些，新生的褐色眼睛闪闪发亮。“不想让你觉得我在拒绝你，但是这见鬼的是怎么回事？”  
  
  
***  
  
Spock眨眼，据Kirk所知对于瓦肯人这意味着不可掩饰的疑惑。“我对你来说并不吸引？”  
  
该死，他看起来一脸 _受伤_ 。Kirk叹气，摸了摸其中一只讨人喜欢的耳朵。“你当然很吸引，”他安抚道。“我只是有点惊讶，仅此而已。通常别人在扑倒我之前都会至少有点 _预警_ 。”  
  
“我会努力在往后减少自己的灵敏度。”  
  
Kirk笑着想，见鬼，他可以过会再逼问Spock原因。现在，这看起来像是送到嘴边的火热性爱——谁会知道一只真的瓦肯猫怪在床上会是怎样的呢？  
  
 _强势的_ ，结果，这似乎是最好的形容。在Spock急着脱掉他俩的衣服和鞋子的时候他真的听到了布料撕裂的声音。因此他有些惊讶，看到Spock忽然转身，一言不发地走开去。  
  
等他回过神，一阵熊熊的浴火在Kirk的下腹燃起。Spock趴跪在床上，屁股翘起，尾巴蜷在一旁，看着他的表情等同于 _到这儿来_ 和 _哦别嘛拜托求你求求你了_ 。总之，一句话， _无法抗拒_ 。而Kirk也从来不是什么在时机合适的时候抗拒好事的人。他走到他的，咳哼，娱乐抽屉，摸索着。他找到的第一支润滑剂是草莓味的，他扔了回去想找点别的。等他回到床上，哦天啊，Spock的体内是那么火热，包裹着他的手指，不能想象如果是他的——  
  
Spock灵巧的，意外地强壮的长尾巴在他脸上抽了一下。Kirk将其理解为让他特么的别磨磨蹭蹭。  
  
 _就像慈善晚会上那个法瑞吉人一样紧_ ，Kirk想着，慢慢推入Spock热得难以置信的体内。有那么令人不安的一瞬，在干自己大副的想法——而且是深交的，好吧——侵入了他的脑海。但接着Spock在他身下扭动起来，那些想法立刻消失无踪。  
  
这并不是他这辈子最持久的一次——Spock不停扭动，虽然是很爽，但是对他保持体力有害无利——可这还是各种意义上的火辣，特别是那条尾巴他妈的随着每次刺入摩擦着他的背，这绝对是最棒的发怒方式。Kirk随着一声愉悦的低吼射出，喘着气，伸手给Spock弯曲的绿色阴茎套弄两下，把他带到高潮。精液喷涌而出，闻起来有点怪，不像人类。Kirk抽出的时候Spock凄凄地喵了一声——然后马上爬起来，下床，把自己锁在浴室里整整半个小时。  
  
这，Kirk伸手抓了抓头发，想，可不是他通常遇到的反应。  
  
等到Spock还是全身赤裸，轻手轻脚回来的时候他已经放弃了，开始穿衣服。对方手脚并用爬到床上，蹲下来，尾巴翘得老高，然后扭头一脸极其古怪的表情看着Kirk。带着一点希翼，一点请求，还有一点专横。仿佛他们还没完工，Spock可没有准备让他乱跑。  
  
 _我没意见_ ，他想着，重新把衣服脱下来。  
  
  
***  
  
难得一次，准时报到上岗似乎在他的行动列表上没能排上前列，Kirk注意到。他的晨勃在温暖中逐渐苏醒，让他的意识也被拽到了清醒状态。  
  
“早安，”他喃喃，他的身体则还挣扎在醒来时性爱的愉悦和被叫醒的不耐之间。  
  
“舰长，”Spock应道，似乎在恍惚中对Kirk此刻居然想开口说话感到冒犯。  
  
他试着偷偷睁开一只眼，看到Spock，安宁地骑在他的性器上，好像他妈的什么亚瑟王雕像之类的坐在自己的宝座上一样，头发一丝不乱，仿佛在叫醒他之前特地梳过，毛茸茸的耳朵向上竖起，黑色的长尾巴披肩一样绕在身上。  
  
胸膛，肋骨，腰腹，在他的指尖，那么光滑，那么不似人的温暖。好美，真的，你找不到什么类似“英俊”的近义词来形容Spock。而他的性器——他抬起头去欣赏——和自己的如此相似，却带着一点绿色，有点湿润地，有点——  
  
“ _操_ ，”闹铃响起，就如特地安排的那样，突兀，刺耳，吓人，让Kirk一声低吟。  
  
Spock遵照字面的意思动起身来，用那双纤细而有力的腿轻松地抬起上身，然后又坐下来，紧紧地，那么紧致地，包裹着Kirk的性器。  
  
“电脑，”他喘口气，“妈的快把闹铃关掉！”  
  
再次陷入寂静，只留下喘息声。  
  
接着Spock俯下身，伸出手，那温暖而陌生的手指准确地落在她脸上。  
  
一串淫秽的念想和画面涌进Kirk的头脑，让他身心一阵抽搐，大叫着狠狠射出，很长一段时间，那声音，热度和快感充满了他整个宇宙，让他忘却了其他所有的感官。  
  
当他的头脑终于回归正常，Spock正往外走。他那绿色的那啥还硬挺着，但步子明显轻盈放松多了，尾巴也翘成一个活泼的角度。  
  
Kirk希望他今早别再在浴室里待那么久，不然舰长先生就要在主任务轮班上迟到了。  
  
***  
  
  
十八个标准日过去，Spock的某些本能告诉他他已经成功了。然而，他并不清楚自己到底 _有多_ 成功，因此保守起见似乎应该去见一次医生。他因而在第二段轮班时抽了一段时间偷溜到医疗室去，通常这段时间他都用来处理科学部门的文书工作，为了省时间他用了简单的方式——把这些文书工作推给离他最近的一个有空的看起来又不大可能引用条文向他抱怨的少尉。Spock对下属通常都较为宽松，明白此举能够给予他们非瓦肯的头脑一些必要且包含在协议内的放松，偶尔甚至能提高效率。但对于用这段时间来惩罚Jorkin少尉的低等错误，他并不感到特别愧疚。军衔，就如人类所说，还是有它的特权。  
  
“那么，你好啊，Spock，”McCoy用他惯常的拖拉语调。“我能帮你做什么？”  
  
Spock默许了医疗室的门在身后关上，但没有接近主医官的可能注射范围。“我更希望在M’Benga医生在场时讨论我的忧虑。”  
  
“我猜也是。”McCoy的笑带着一种，Spock觉得，隐约的逼迫感。“如你所见——”McCoy无必要地挥了挥手“——他不在。事实上，除非这里真的忙得不可开交，不然他星期二之前都不会回来。也就是后天，免得你弄混地球的日期。”  
  
Spock的手轻轻抽动一下，似乎用力抑制着对某人动手的欲望，幸运的是，它们背在他身后，因此对方无法看见。然而，他尾巴的动作，还不完全在他意识掌控之内，也许作出了不快的暗示。  
  
“所以你想怎样？”  
  
Spock _不_ 想再等两天。他需要——他 _希望_ ——立刻知道。他可以忍受McCoy为得到他的情绪反应的各种刺激，到他得到答案为止，而McCoy——无论他缺点再多——依然是可以信任为其保密的。Spock微微额首表示同意，接着走过去躺在最近的检验台上，考虑到这是检查所需。  
  
McCoy启动设备，盯着上面的读数。“看起来很正常——反正对你来说是。你觉得有什么问题？”  
  
Spock扬起眉。“探访医疗室的每个人都需要带来一些‘问题’么，医生？”  
  
“你说呢。”  
  
Spock抑制住大声叹气的冲动，但无法控制尾巴尖的忽然抽动。“我相信我已经孕育了后裔，医生。我希望知道数量，以及它们的健康状态。”  
  
McCoy医生过了大约三十六秒才终于找回自己的声音。当他开口时，他的语气，毋庸置疑，是不合逻辑的。“再说一次？我不相信。”  
  
“何以重复会令我的陈述更为可信？”  
  
McCoy痴痴地喃喃了些什么，当他终于拿起探测器开始扫描，Spock的分心变成了一声愉悦的咕噜。自然，Spock自己也主动用医用检测器检查过，但得到的结果无法达到预期。他们的好医生对猫怪的认识也许比Spock还要浅薄，但他对类人生物拥有较宽广的总体认识，以及对繁殖过程和策略有更深的了解。同时，他不消挑眉就能接触到比Spock的科学部门更齐全的医疗设备。十五秒内，McCoy带来了一些新的设备使用在他身上，脸上的表情——若是Spock的观察无误——又惊又怕。  
  
“三个，”他最后说。“也许四个。在这么早期还很难说。没法看出性别。看不出太多东西，真的。没什么有问题的迹象。那三个的读数很接近人类。就这样了，真的。你有补充什么维他命么？”  
  
Spock躺回床上，听着对方教育自己这个要紧的关口补充营养的重要性。他发现这些信息并不需要他太集中精力，于是让自己把主要的心思集中在最重要的事情上。  
  
 _他怀孕了。至少三个后裔。他不会是这个种族的最后一个。_  
  
非常微小，非常小心地，Spock微笑起来。  
  
  
***  
  
Spock过去几个月似乎对他有点厌烦——这种事不是说不可能，即便对Jim Kirk来说——因此当那瓦肯人在空旷的电梯里忽然抓住他的手腕拉到自己的腹部，他显得有点惊讶。（他比平时要圆了不少的腹部，他注意到，他只是不觉得像是 _嘿你最近有点发福啊，兄弟，要不跟我一起去健身什么的？_ 这样的评论有利于促进他和大副之间已经相当糟糕的工作关系，特别是考虑到这名大副已经不再是他的爱人。）Spock的尾巴窜出来，非常精准地按下停止按钮，把电梯封闭起来。Kirk燃起来兴致。他偶尔也不介意来点电梯性爱。  
  
接着，他的手掌下，有什么东西 _动了_ 。像是一种滚动，不像肌肉的拉伸，胃气的翻滚，或者任何他在一个男人体内感受到过的动态。他皱起眉。  
  
Spock低头看着他，眼里带着一定程度的饥渴和期待。  
  
“什么？”Kirk问，自己听起来都觉得很傻。  
  
“你的后裔，”Spock用陈述的语气说道。“我了解到人类认为胎儿‘踢肚子’的感觉是心灵上一个重要的里程碑。”  
  
Kirk呆住了。“你是在告诉我——你在——”  
  
“繁殖过程中。”Spock肯定道，语气里带着一种不可否认的骄傲。  
  
Kirk一巴掌抽过去——如果瓦肯人的反应不是那么该死地快，他会抽到的。对Carol的记忆翻涌而至，只是被一个如Spock般信任至深的人背叛的感觉更加糟糕。  
  
Spock的耳朵垂得几乎贴住了脸。“我不理解你的反应，舰长。”  
  
Kirk踢了他一脚，成功地。Spock眼都没眨一下，然而立刻抓住了Kirk的另一边手腕，明显是先发制人的态势。“你从没跟我说过，你个混蛋。”另一个念头浮现在脑海。“妈的。求你告诉我你不是只为了怀孕才找上我的。”  
  
Spock沉默。  
  
一个耳光现在看起来都像是便宜了他。Kirk萎了下来。“Spock先生，我改变主意了。我不需要你协助我去检查工程部。请报告舰桥回到岗位。”  
  
Spock皱眉，把他放开。Kirk转身背向他，重新开动电梯。  
  
  
***  
  
“我不理解他，”Spock让自己在Uhura中尉最爱的座椅上坐得舒服些，尽量不去打搅Rand文书士埋头整理自己的角质层。“他对我怀上他的后裔非常愤怒，然而他同时也生气我没有立刻告知他这个消息。如果他认为这件事如此难忍，那么为何他不庆幸自己不需要提早三点四个月面对这个事实？”  
  
Nyota暂停为Chapel护士的头发进行令人不适的颜色调整，抬起头。“你也许忽略了一些文化差异，Spock。总的来说，人类夫妇会一起计划他们的家庭发展，同时父亲也会参与到怀孕过程中。”  
  
Spock挑起眉毛。“他可能以怎样的途径‘参与’到这个过程？我才是怀有后裔的一方。”  
  
“人类男性也许会想你在知道之后马上告诉他们，一起看所有扫描图，给你弄所有你忽然想吃的怪东西，鼓励你瞎扯你们的孩子们。你全都没让他做。”  
  
Spock考虑了一阵，感谢Nyota生活环境的安宁。她本来是被安排到，他知道，在舰长舱。Jim向来愿意和他的军官们住在一起，而不是远离其他船员住在空旷舒适的大船舱。  
  
“我应如何补救这个现状？”  
  
“第一，等到他气消了，”Rand完成了手上的工作，坐会脚跟上批判地看着他。  
  
“这可得耗一段时间，”Chapel插话。“别传出去，我觉得舰长反应这么激烈是有特殊原因的。在学院的时候，我知道有个女孩名字叫Carol Marcus。她和Kirk谈过；我从来没见过他向那时那么认真过，她看起来也挺投入。然后有天她把他甩了，开始明显地在学院里避开他。六个月后她生了一个活蹦乱跳的小男孩。我收到命令的时候他还咬牙切齿来着，她到那时才刚告诉他。写信说的。这可不好玩。”  
  
等到指甲刀和染发器皿收起来，换上酒和巧克力，Spock认识到在结束与Nyota之间的私人关系后继续参与这种夜谈——除了增加与人类进行社交活动的机会——也还是别有裨益的。同时，在认识Rand小姐之前，他的指甲也从未看起来如此洁净和美观。  
  
  
***  
  
Kik正看着他的古董体育杂志，接着有人在那张四人沙发上跳了他的身旁坐下。这实在不是Spock喜欢的地方，不过随便了。  
  
“嗨，”他怯怯地，不确定自己准备好和 **我随心所欲地用了你的精子库** 先生重归于好。  
  
“我发现自己此刻对进食可可相关制品有着不合逻辑的兴趣。”  
  
Kirk抬头看他。Spock不像是脱口而出地向他承认什么。“你想吃巧克力？巧克力不是会让瓦肯人上头之类的么？还是说只要是猫怪的瓦肯又不适用了？”  
  
“我不清楚。这种渴望，某种程度上说，是对于其味道而不是醉的结果。另外，我最近发现自己对地球的生洋葱有不寻常的热爱。也许你愿意与我一起去购置一些？”  
  
 _对_ ，Kirk想， _我绝对感受到你的洋葱枝了，就算他这么笨重还是可以用它把我弄得头脑发晕_ 。  
  
“不了，谢谢你，Spock先生。但是你随时可以自己前去。”  
  
***  
  
“舰长，”Spock冷静的声音从通信器那头传来。“如你能在医疗室与我汇合，我会感激不尽。”  
  
担忧狠狠冲击了他，让Kirk立刻感觉到一阵反胃，接着才找回自控。“一切都好么？”  
  
“暂时还没有作他想的理由。”  
  
“那么，等我一分钟。”  
  
“如果你按时到达我会非常惊讶，舰长，考虑到按照电梯的平均速度需要——”  
  
Kirk啧一声。“你知道我的意思。Kirk完毕。”  
  
他不到九十秒就赶到现场，首先看到的就是那条该死的眉毛，长在Spock脸上，而他正脱了制服上衣躺在病床上，肚子明显隆起。那条充满保护欲地蜷在上面的黑尾巴只让这一切显得更加怪异了。  
  
“该死的，Jim，”Bones悦耳的嗓音，不满程度大约为六。“你最好告诉我你是来再检查一次什么外星性病，而不是作为孩子的父亲。”  
  
“抱歉，”Kirk忽然感觉愉悦了许多。“没什么奇怪的胯部相关病症要报告呢。你好呀，Spock。”  
  
“舰长。你到达的时机正好。我相信我们的好医生正准备抓起法宝挥舞他的魔棒。”  
  
Kirk笑起来。Spock叫他下来没什么 _特别的理由_ 。只因为他想，或者之类的。“不想错过这个，”他说着靠到最近的墙面上。  
  
Bones喵他一眼，但是那个 **你这个赖皮鬼我还是喜欢你** 的眼神，那个一点不开玩笑的末日扒皮手的眼神。  
  
“如果我不带手套对你来说影响大么？”  
  
“极小，”Spock回答。“然而如果你能尽力在物理接触时保持镇静，我会非常感激。”  
  
“懂。”他伸手，Kirk忽然感觉自己异常妒忌McCoy的手，那样抚摸着Spock隆起的肚皮，温柔地把尾巴拨到一边。接着探测器伸了出来，带着其他滴滴作响的仪器。他们身旁的屏幕上显示出一张完整的扫描图，医生将其转过来让大家都能看到。  
  
“肯定是四个，”他说。“他们都顺利进入了你新发育的器官，就称为子宫，细节就别纠结了。有些新的组织正在形成；我只能猜测，类似人类女性，你的身体会在一定阶段后发育出哺乳的能力，我猜还有其他的组织会构成产道。”他指了指Spock看起来健康且愉悦的尾巴。  
  
“我不保证你不经过剖腹能成功生产，不过你的身体看起来打算试一试。”McCoy停了一阵让他们消化这些消息。  
  
Spock撑起上身，明显对这些变动泰然处之。“你能告诉我他们的健康状态和基因特点么，医生？”  
  
McCoy对着探测器皱起眉。“他们看起来都很健康，发育良好，在里面挺活跃的。脊柱没问题，一个女性，三个男性——如果这样说不够好的话，的确，你怀孕了但我们还是将你当成男性。好吧，三个有外生殖器，一个没有。一个显示XY，一个显示XX，一个我看不出还有一个继承了瓦肯的性别染色体所以我一点都看不懂。最小的那个看起来没有长尾巴。”  
  
Spock慢慢点头，躺回床去，盯着天花板好一会儿。“假设，”他最后说。“他们的发育过程与人类标准大致相似，你预测他们会在多久之后出生？”  
  
McCoy心不在焉地揉揉眼睛。“老实说，不觉得他们会遵照惯常的生长规律。明显你是准备要多次生产的，对吧？我不能想象他们出生的时候能像人类或者瓦肯婴儿那么大。第一，到七，八个月的时候你大概就散架了。你的身体不能承受那么大的拉力，你的背都伸不止，也走不动。不，我才这些小玩意儿生出来的时候会挺小的，也许会维持那个体型一个月，然后才开始疯长。”  
  
“我明白了。”Spock微微皱眉。“你确定最小的那个没有尾巴？”  
  
“不是百分百确定。也许有，但是不像其他的那么明显。你很在意？”  
  
“担忧这种细节是不合逻辑的。”  
  
但他的确有点失望，Kirk听得出。他抑制住走过去抱住他或者什么的冲动。Spock不会喜欢这样的，这会传达完全错误的信息。  
  
  
***  
  
“舰长，我们需要谈谈。”  
  
 _没错_ ，Kirk想， _因为这还糟不透_ 。不过他说出口的却是，“我猜也是。进来吧你，那么。”他随便挥挥手，把Spock带进房间。  
  
Spock瑶瑶晃晃地走进来。他的肚子不是Kirk见过最大的，但在他修长，依然较为消瘦的身形上依然显眼。Spock一定让制服部加大了几码，Kirk注意到他给蓝色的上衣侧缝开了口，露出下面的弹性黑色底衫。他自觉坐到Kirk的床上，脱掉鞋子，然后倒在枕头上。立刻显得舒适又放松。有那么一秒钟，Kirk几乎觉得他准备打起咕噜。然而他只是打个哈欠，然后迅速用手挡住。 _Spock_ _什么时候开始打哈欠了？_ Kirk想。他有见过其他瓦肯打哈欠么？  
  
“舰长，我必须通知你McCoy医生已经动用了他作为首席医官的特权，减少了明天开始以后我的工作时间。显然让一个怀孕的人每天上两次八小时轮班是不合适的。”他挑起眉。  
  
“对谁都不合适，Spock。你应该有自己的娱乐时间，不单是工作和睡觉，你明白的。”  
  
“我并未发觉这个原则对你适用。”  
  
Kirk把心中淡淡的愧疚推到一边。“对，好吧。舰长有豁免权。那么你会从科研和舰桥中间挤时间了？或者怎样？”  
  
“挤出时间似乎是最合逻辑的做法。”又一个哈欠。“但我希望与你谈谈……其他的问题。你不希望坐下么？”  
  
“这对话会让我要喝酒压惊么？”  
  
“未知。”  
  
“我当你说是了，”Kirk决定，给自己找了瓶酒和酒杯，坐下来。  
  
“对瓦肯而言，生物的繁衍是令人不安的话题。繁殖的欲望如此强烈，远超于人类。这种生理上的渴望会将高度智慧，思维逻辑的瓦肯人还原到最原始的状态。幸运的是，每次荷尔蒙的疯狂爆发相隔数年。”  
  
他看了Kirk一眼，对方回他一个白眼。“好吧，我暂时还跟得上。”  
  
“猫怪的遗传基因不受欢迎主要是因为这种冲动，即便相对较弱，却频繁得多。”他的尾巴不悦地拍动，Spock瞪了它一眼，似乎对它的不安分感到厌烦。“真正的瓦肯人在繁殖狂暴期是极其危险的。相反地，我认为我只是……很执着。我的思维混乱，但依然残留思考的能力。我不希望成为这个种族的最后一个，因而繁殖显然是合理的选择。而你是眼前最好的基因配对。”  
  
“对，好吧，我 _的确_ 各种棒。”  
  
“我并不认为你不能理解这点。而交配最大的目的不是生殖么？”  
  
“你觉得两个男人干的时候是为了生殖？”脑子里的画面让他很难不笑出声，两个年轻男人超级努力的试图搞大对方的肚子却不成功，然后得不断重复一遍又一遍……  
  
Spock微微皱起眉。他耳朵小幅转动一下，像是什么新星上的音波接收器。“我无意造成你的不适，舰长。”他眼睛短暂闭起。“人类有很多我依然不了解的方面。你希望某种程度上致力于养育我们的后裔？”  
  
“ _当然了_ ，混蛋。”Jim把酒杯用力摔在桌子上，酒液四溅，然后立刻被他忘在脑后。  
  
“我明白了。”  
  
明显的，从他的语气听得出，他一点也不明白。Kirk确定他从未见过Spock如此迷惘。  
  
“你看，Spock。我们先把其他的抛开从这一刻开始讲，好吧？所以你怀了我的孩子。很好。我确定我会当个超棒的爹，我也会随时无条件支持他们。但我们之间呢？”  
  
“舰长，我们？”  
  
上帝，这里有人需要被医生下点狠药，难得一次说的不是Jim。  
  
“你想要我不，Spock，还是说你只对我的小蝌蚪感兴趣？因为如果你希望我们之前能发展什么感情，你 _他妈的_ 得告诉我，好吧？”  
  
又是那个半皱眉。“我怀孕了，舰长。”  
  
 _啊——_ 。“ **所以呢** ？”  
  
“继续进行性交的意义何——”  
  
“天，我不知道， _快感_ ？”他停下来顺口气，准备大肆讲述情谊，在另一个人怀抱中沉睡，成为宇宙中无坚不摧的好搭档，长久关系真的也许并不坏，即便对方是James T-种马 Kirk，可Spock偏偏又开口——  
  
“即便在我当下的身体状况下你依然认为性交可以产生快感？”  
  
Kirk放弃了。他低吼一声扑到那个混蛋身上——好吧，这是他比较温柔的扑法，点到为止就好。然后Spock在他们第一个吻结束五秒后就把他反压在床上。  
  
“舰长？”  
  
星星在上，他还真的一脸惊讶。Kirk仰视他。“Jim。试试看。叫Jim。”  
  
“我相信我叫过你‘Jim’好几——”  
  
“现在叫。”  
  
“好吧。Jim。”  
  
  
***  
  
“好些了，”Spock承认。他正按摩着Christine Chapel赤裸的左脚，这个任务意外地合人意，即便瓦肯的教育系统向来教导不必要的肢体接触的恶果。他面前的女人通体放松，因此她的想法平和地传达过来，让他能轻易屏蔽或过滤，对他保持冷静毫无威胁。同时，感受到对方的舒适也提高了他工作的效率，对双方都别有裨益。“我想我可以，再一次说，我们相处得不错。”  
  
“恩，”Chapel应道。“我很高兴。你不应该被和舰长冷战的压力破坏你怀孕的好心情。”  
  
“我并不认为——”  
  
“只是打个比喻，”她嘟哝，快速掀起一边眼睑上的黄瓜片对他瞄了一眼。  
  
另一个角落，Nyota还埋头在看她在瓦肯新殖民星找到的最新期刊。他内心一部分希望她能挪到这块毯子上，离他近些。过去的两天，Spock都处于一种陌生的希望亲近人的欲望之中，希望被拥抱，抚摸，总得来说就是希望被关注。这又是他的繁殖本能带来的新的一面，让他感到略微不悦，却还不到真正苦恼的地步。而他没有去思考为什么这个变化会如此突然。  
  
  
  
***  
  
Spock的身体比他预想中要凉了些，但Jim被Spock紧致/温暖的触感虏获的心没什么精力去在意。他一条手臂占有欲十足地向前搭在Spock的肚子上，掌下感受到胎儿的翻动和对方异常快速的心跳。他喜欢把Spock这样揽在身侧，即便任何小狗(小猫?)式的暗示都明显地对猫怪来说让人觉得不可言喻地怪异，因此他一开始还得为此争论一番。幸运的是，随着孩子们越来越大，Spock肚子的位置就愈加尴尬，让他逐渐认识到改变他们的“交配方式”的逻辑所在。  
  
“Jim，”Spock轻轻扭动着抱怨，“你想太多了。”  
  
“是么？如果每次有人跟我说这句话我就能有一艘星舰的话——等等， _我真有_ 。”  
  
Spock，自然，并没有笑。取而代之，他用动作回应这个微妙的暗示，抓住Kirk的手向下拉到自己的性器上。那里又粗又绿，漏出的前液沾湿了鼓起的肚皮，莫名地令人惊悚地性感——  
  
Spock又扭动一下，力道差点把Kirk往后推到床边。作为报复，Kirk一口咬在他的颈窝。这些天那里已经留下了一个多少算是永久的印痕。Kirk用力吮吸那个爱的痕迹，让Spock一个绷紧，只能全身颤抖着射出。  
  
 _我的_ ，Kirk发现自己这么想着，接着感觉Spock在他怀里微微战栗起来。  
  
  
  
***  
  
地球的这天是四月一日，因此Kirk并不完全惊讶看到办公室里那张巨大的华丽办公桌。然而，在拉过椅子仔细观察之后， _真正_ 让他惊讶的是，桌子下面他的大副赤裸的身体，躺在几块染血的毯子和一条偷来的毛毡上，四个新的乳头其中一个上面趴着什么小小的，湿哒哒的奇怪东西。Kirk发现自己，意外莫名，完全找不到词语来形容这个场面。任何词语，真的。  
  
“Spock？”他终于找回自己的声音，离着安全距离俯下身。  
  
Spock看向他，眼睛微微带点怒气，表情严峻。但很快他似乎就软了下来，仿佛是好一会才认出对方。  
  
“Jim？”一阵之后，他叫道，声音有些颤抖但非常诚恳。“我会将毛毡归还的。”  
  
好吧，明显生产已经让瓦肯人有点懵了。“当然了，”Kirk柔声说，伸手去拍Spock的。“不过你现在怎样了？我能看看，恩——” _小奶猫_ “——宝宝们么？”  
  
Spock非常迅速地摇了好几秒的头，仿佛这个念头把他吓得不轻。  
  
“好吧。听着，我得把Bones叫上来。”  
  
继续摇头。  
  
“要不他上来，要么你到医疗室去，好吧？你好久之前就该去了，按现在的状况看。”  
  
“他不能干涉。”Spock的声音现在几乎变成低吼了，而他的尾巴似乎也在考虑绞死某人。  
  
“不。除非迫不得已。但是你也想确保其他三个安全出生吧，不是么？”  
  
Spock看起来有些犹豫，缩起膝盖作出保护自己肚子的姿态。一只大手挡住自己的孩子。  
  
Kirk接通电话三分钟后Bones就赶到现场，看起来是被难得的睡眠中扯过来的。他往桌子下扫了一眼，低声嚎叫。  
  
“该死的，Jim，我是个医生，不是接——”  
  
“别给我说下去，”Kirk警告道，不喜欢有人拿Spock的现状开玩笑。“你会好好地，没得商量。”  
  
桌子下，Spock带着同样的情绪嘶声表示赞同。  
  
  
  
***  
  
不久后，Kirk沉思起来，想到Bones阴沉的情绪立刻一扫而光，换上冷静，温柔的专业态势，帮Spock生产以及清理新生的婴儿。甚至Spock似乎也开始对这位医生的存在感到令人安心——或者说至少在第三个孩子需要大量协助才开始呼吸的时候。Kirk自己反而作用不大；他甚至找不到空位接近Spock抓住他的手。（反正，他也不大确定自己 _想_ 发挥什么作用；这整个“生育的奇迹”从这个安全距离看起来就已经够吓人和恐怖的了。）实际上，等到四个孩子都安全出生，清理干净，从Spock那儿吃饱了第一顿，睡着，Spock才能被劝出桌子底下。  
  
“你得来医疗室。”McCoy说，语气像是如果今天再有人对他说不他就要大开杀戒。  
  
“好吧，医生，如你的意。”Spock第四次确认自己全部的孩子都被安全抱着了。  
  
Jim还没被允许抱上一个，但他好好地看了那个小女孩一眼，接着被那真是个又丑又皱的小东西的 _念头_ 和可爱到死的 _感觉_ 同时冲晕了。随便吧。他们跑到医疗室，Spock如常大步走向检测仪，身上只围了一条毛毯，好像古时的什么君王一般，除了他们身上的是金色袍子和上等的紫色丝绒。  
  
好像是有什么通感信号，三个在职护士马上全部出现在McCoy的身旁，帮他开始检查婴儿们以及——额，产父？——Spock精神不错。Kirk终于能更好地看看他和身旁的两个孩子，第一次注意到他们的眼睛似乎就和新生小猫那样紧闭着。离他最近的一个和大概是他的手掌长短，但看起来挺完整的，也挺健康，躺在病床上，小拳头抓着自己细小的尾巴。他们俩都有着小小的尖儿，一对是毛茸茸的，一对典型的瓦肯。  
  
“干得好，Spock先生，”Chapel护士说。“他们棒极了，也超级可爱。”  
  
“的确，”Spock说，但听起来有点生硬。那大概又是他猫怪的一面在和瓦肯的控制力抗争了，Kirk猜。“舰长？”  
  
Jim立刻跳起，很快走到Spock身旁。他伸手想去抓Spock的，但想了想，只拍了拍他肩膀。“你感觉怎样？”  
  
Spock认真的表情震住了他。“我需要……”他的目光来回扫视屋里的人们。接着在病床上稍微侧身，一边在Kirk耳边低语。“我必须有一个安全的住处，舰长。你必须保证我房间的安全，温暖，以及远离人类这种荒谬的亮光？以及安静，同时绝对不能有访客在附近徘徊。”  
  
够偏执狂不？“当然，我现在就安排。我应该在那边等你么？”  
  
Spock明显放松下来，耳朵竖起，尾巴放缓它焦躁的摇摆。他点头。“如果这些笨蛋不让我走，请一个半小时后回来找我们。”  
  
Kirk再次安抚地轻拍他，马上动身，思考着要多久他才能重新看到自己那个冷静，理性的Spock。他需要他的爱人，而他最爱的 _企业号_ 也需要她的大副。同时，明显，还需要个托儿所。  
  
***  
  
Spock再次回到自己温暖宜人的住所，花了一点自制不去回头检查身后是否有人跟踪。房间里一股香味，位于角落的食物复制器发出的细小声音让他立刻明白了原因，那是他的配偶正将一些烤蔬菜分放在两个盘子上。  
  
“嗨。我还没找到给孩子们睡的地方，不确定他们过多久会开始到处爬，似乎那又会是另一回事了。不过，我给我们弄了晚餐，我想你也许饿了？  
  
他忽然感到非常困难才能不咕噜出声。Spock允许自己对他的人类露出一个细小的微笑，接着把怀里的重担放在床上。他发现自己无法远离他们，因此他也坐到了床单上。他感觉疲惫，疼痛，但至少他现在有了他的后裔，离开了他的身体，安全而鲜活的。  
  
舰长递给他一个盘子和叉子；而Spock已经饿得来不及说谢谢，无法抵制面前的食物，立刻动起手来。他的人类配偶则把另一个盘子拉到了床边，坐在地上吃起来，安静地，没有带走Spock盘里的任何菜肴。这是幸运的选择，考虑到Spock的自控当下有些松懈，令他感觉对自己的食物异常保护。  
  
“要甜品么？”Kirk站起来拿走他们的空盘子。“饮料？”  
  
“暖的豆浆，加焦糖，我会非常感激。”  
  
到手。Spock小口啜饮着，无法控制地发出咕噜声，虽然他希望能尽量压低，不让人类的耳朵听见。  
  
“那么，”Kirk棕色的眼睛发着光，“我当爹了，嗯？”  
  
Spock扬起眉毛，抑制住自己如平常一般幽默地打击对方的欲望。或者说刺痛对方，也许，如果他真的提醒对方早已有一个儿子，如今大概已经是开始深入研究生物遗传的岁数。  
  
“你觉得，你想叫他们什么？”  
  
“我相信适当的做法是其中两个以人类冠名，或者以你冠名。也许，George？”  
  
舰长拉长了脸。“这提醒可不是一个人每天都需要的，不觉得么？”  
  
Spock想大概如此。“在瓦肯上，通常人们会在后裔出生后几分钟内起名。然而，我认为等上一些时日以确定每一个的人格也并非鲁莽。”  
  
“不急，你就是说。我能——我是说，如果没问题的话我，你懂的，能抱一个么？”  
  
Spock表示同意，只因看着他其中一个幼婴那么温柔又小心地托在他配偶的手里，那画面打破了他内心的情感高墙。那几分钟，他沉浸在无法名状，也无可描述的情感之中。  
  
“Aurelin，”Kirk轻轻喃喃，几乎是自言自语，带着无尽的关爱摇晃怀里的小婴儿。“那是我的小嫂子？或者……Amanda Aurelin？”  
  
Spock考虑了几秒，认为这是个合理的选择。但对于时常这样用到他母亲的名字，似乎有些太早了。“Aurelin Amanda，”他建议道，“我建议，用你的姓，考虑到这是个人类名字。”  
  
“你能教我说你的么？”  
  
“时间充裕的话，我也许能教会你蹂躏它。”  
  
Kirk笑起来。“我觉得我们赌上了，Spock先生。”  
  
  
***  
  
“Spock？”Sarek叫道，眉毛在他前倾时警惕地高高扬起，他凑近屏幕，直直盯着。直至此时Kirk才意识到Spock并未告诉他敬爱的老父亲整个猫怪的事。  
  
Spock面对他父亲的影响时并未显出任何愧疚或担忧，即便他的尾巴偷偷卷在Kirk的椅子上，作出一个也许是寻求安慰的姿态。  
  
“其中一个长老在我身边，”Sarek径直开口。“我相信他的加入对我们的对话有利无害。如你不反对，我儿？”  
  
无论Spock回答的是什么，明显是带着几乎不动的面部表情和用他那秘密的瓦肯语给出的，Kirk从未见或听闻。  
  
Sarek的影像离开了屏幕，脚步声逐渐减弱，直至消失。  
  
“他的意思，”Spock好心地解释。“是他希望他人的存在能够抑制我严重的，令人难以接受的情绪起伏。”  
  
“或者他只是该死的没主意该跟你说啥。”  
  
“那是可能之一。”  
  
“或者他只是需要跑出去待一会儿，找个地方大叫又不想让你听见。”  
  
“ _那并不_ 可能。”  
  
结果那位瓦肯长老是他们实在非常熟识的人。而整个宇宙也没有立刻爆炸，这总是好事。  
  
“大使，”Spock低下头叫道，仿佛不愿对上另一个自己的视线。  
  
“Spock大副。Kirk舰长。见到你们无限欣慰。然而，我必须说，我注意到……与上次通话产生了一些不同。”那苍老的棕色眼睛里闪过喜悦的火光。  
  
“对，”Kirk笑着说。“你知道他曾经有那种猫怪的基因么？发生了点意外或者是宇宙现象什么奇怪的东西——这对我们挺常见的，你知道，没法抱怨。原因不明，我很多船员遇上了像是鼻子变回之前的形状之类的变化。我之前眼睛是蓝色的，你知道。可怜的Spock多了条尾巴。还有一种欲望，恩，好吧，这有点尴尬——”  
  
Spock的尾巴竖起来，在侧面抽了他的头。这并不疼，但足以让Jim闭嘴。  
  
“由于对这种发现的具体状况尚不明朗，父亲，我并未立刻对你告知。”  
  
“变化可否被逆转？”Sarek问道，Kirk听起来挺冷静和合理的。  
  
Spock的尾巴立刻愤怒地竖起来。  
  
“不，”Kirk马上插话。“不大可能。再说，我也不觉得Spock会想要。还有，他现在对上岸工作可有用了，找东西啊爬树啊什么的。他现在比Keenser还会找东西。而且他也很快乐——当然了，以非常符合瓦肯的方式。”  
  
“以及，”Spock的尾巴依然僵直着，语气里带着一丝不悦。“我们繁衍了后裔。四个。对我们致力的人口增长作出了有益的贡献，我相信你会同意。”  
  
“四个？”Sarek重复，好像除了这个字啥也没听到，还等着对方接下去。  
  
“是你的，Jim？”老Spock喃喃。  
  
Jim控制不住自己夸张的笑。“我的。”  
  
对面的老人低下头作出鞠躬的姿态。“我诚挚地恭喜。你们方便时必须请都来拜访。也许你们能从设法挤出一个登岸假期，舰长，让你们全部船员一起来新瓦肯？这并称不上是令人愉悦的星球，但我相信有足够的——”  
  
“四个？”Sarek再次问道。“四个……孙子？”  
  
“是的，父亲。一个女性，三个男性。至少暂时我考虑为男性。Jim已经给那个女性起名为Aurelin Amanda。我希望你能同意这个选择。”  
  
老Spock的眼睛还在闪烁。“既然如此，”他一脸严肃地说，“我相信我可以谨慎地提议T’Pring接受Stonn极端不正统的追求。你是否需要治疗师来切断你们之间的链接？”  
  
Spock——真正的那个——不，另一个——这真令人头晕……Jim的 _大副_ 看向他。“我相信在这边……任何协助都是不必要的。那链接已经进入沉眠一段时间；也许在我们星球毁灭的创伤中自我毁灭了。的确，我一定程度上感到意外T’Ping依然存活。”  
  
“总之，她也会找麻烦的，”老Spock明显在自言自语——对 _自己_ 自言自语。“这是最好的结果。让Stonn拥有她，希望他永远别发现自己的血统不纯。让Stonn安抚她，吸取沉痛的教训，永远别成为世家……”  
  
Kirk清了清喉咙。“对，如果没什么其他的——”他笑了笑。“——不如我们就此道别，腾出这个频道留给别的尴尬荒谬的对话？”  
  
令人好笑的是这三个声称不会产生难堪这种情绪的瓦肯人立刻就答应了这个提议。  
  
  
  
***  
  
“下次，”Kirk轻声说，看着婴儿床里的四个小东西互相拉扯着，然后再一次往Spock胸口爬。“你得跟我说繁殖的事，好吧？我们得像成年人那样下决定，而不是什么本能驱使的动物，无论我们还能不能承受更多孩子。”  
  
Spock皱眉，能理解对方责备自己的逻辑所在，没被压在身下那只耳朵急促抽动两下。“我并不确定这个可能性，Jim。我当时，就如你所说，正处于发情中，而我的思绪一直以为自己处于逻辑状态，即便在——”他无法立刻找到合适的词来形容自己十分有问题的行为。  
  
Kirk笑了。“当你把自己上司按在墙上求他把你操晕的时候？”  
  
“正是。预计很可能一旦我的身体决定进入交配状态——或许过不了多久——我的行为会与当时非常相似。”  
  
“好吧。那我们得跟Bones谈谈避孕药的事，因为养着四个小孩管理一艘星舰已经够困难了，我不想带着四个婴儿的同时还得加上半大新生儿。”他微妙地颤抖一下。  
  
“同意，”Spock说，试图抑制住心里那个小小的角落，是的，他承认，希望着尽快怀上越多越好的后裔。  
  
“Christopher，”Jim忽然嘟哝，“纪念Pike上将。灰色耳朵那个的名字。”  
  
Spock沉吟片刻，认为不错。“Skon。那个没有尾巴的孩子。纪念我父亲的父亲，是他把Surak的教学翻成英语，这是我们两个世界的另一种桥梁。”  
  
Jim微笑起来。“ _Skon_ ，”他试着念了一下。皱眉。“教我怎么发那个元音？”  
  
Spock顺从地再念了一遍，然后又说了那个词没被翻译时的形式。  
  
Jim拉下脸，再次尝试。Spock点头通过。不但有了进展，他的配偶的努力也让他欣慰。瓦肯人已经习惯了简化自己的名字以便人类发音和书写。  
  
“好吧，那么久只剩下一个小Krik-Spock娃娃没名字了。”  
  
Spock扫视怀里的孩子。Aurelin最显眼，尾巴缩在一堆兄弟的下面汲取温暖。Skon刚睁开一只蓝灰色眼睛，兴奋地观察着周围的环境，但那颜色应该很快就会改变。那还没名字的男孩露出一只耳朵，大半都被Christopher的一条小腿遮住了，但瓦肯那独特的耳廓还是非常显眼。那孩子小小的拳头抓住一条尾巴，含到嘴里。他用还没牙齿的小嘴嚼了嚼，似乎完全不介意那是别人的尾巴，而那个人眼下对这种亲密并不感冒。那孩子不满的叫声让Kirk吓了一跳，但Spock一只手让他镇静下来，而对方的哭叫也没有继续。  
  
Spock看着那婴儿，脑海里闪过一阵邪恶的光。“Leonard，”他坚定地说。“那孩子的名字叫Leonard。”  
  
Kirk的大笑隔着好几个舱室都能听见。  
  
***END***


End file.
